


Тайлер, а ты знаешь, что такое хобрайен?

by GreenTarget



Series: РПФ по Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на TW One String Fest на заявку 25-13. Хобрайен. "Тайлер, а ты знаешь, что такое хобрайен?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайлер, а ты знаешь, что такое хобрайен?

— Тайлер, а ты знаешь, что такое Хобрайан?

Дилан пьян, и Тайлер отворачивается, чтобы не видеть криво ухмыляющийся рот и шалые глаза. Он не брезглив, не осуждает, не пытается казаться правильным. Просто не хочет смотреть. 

Ни на чужое отчаяние, ни на надежду, ни на боль. 

— Пойдём, — говорит Тайлер и поднимается с дивана. — Я отведу тебя в трейлер. 

Музыка грохочет, режет темноту цветными лучами. Поузи рядом что-то орёт, подпрыгивая в ритм. Ему не до друзей. Даже если они вот-вот сломаются. 

— Нет, — Дилан качает головой, толкает Тайлера в грудь, и тот плюхается обратно. — Сначала я должен тебе показать.

Тайлер не успевает возразить, как Дилан оказывается у него на коленях. Лицом к лицу, больно сдавливая коленями бёдра.  
Близко.

— Вот он — Хобрайан! — Дилан смеётся, но Тайлер этого не слышит. Только чувствует, как вибрирует чужая грудь. — Мы с тобой вместе, представляешь? Просто несусветная чушь, — Дилан смеётся снова, а потом вдруг пристраивает голову у Тайлера на плече. Привычно. Будто делал это всегда. — Вот примерно так видят нас фанаты.

Дилан умеет играть. Обратить недвусмысленные жесты в шутку. Притвориться, не притворяясь. Наговорить кучу слов, не сказав ничего. Дилан умеет многое. 

А Тайлер?

А Тайлер умеет только незаметно для всех его целовать.


End file.
